Devil May Cry
Welcome the place where badazzes gather to take on demons and make a profit off doing it. Members (10) Venator (Founder) His name meaning Hunter, and his demon father leaving at birth, he's taken a dislike to all demon kind, only occasionally teaming up with some to take on big enemies. Knight Densetsu (Co-Founder) Knight Densetsu’s father and mother are Saiyans, they abandoned him in the wilderness of Earth when he was born after his mother died from giving birth. There was a problem with the birth in the first place, Knight was supposed to be a pure blood Saiyan but there was a problem which none can explain so far. When he was born his hair was white instead of black and his tail was white instead of brown. He was brought up in a tribe of Humans who saw him as the coming of a God, hence why his name became Knight Densetsu, Densetsu meaning Legend. Zeou Kai (Member) Zeou Kai is a member of the DMC Faction. Zeou Kai was born in the Dragon Realm, a dangerous realm filled with dragons, wyverns, drakes, and all sorts of dangerous and mythological reptiles. Kai was born into this harsh, dangerous land and was raised to master the sword he was given which he dubbed Yamato after the legendary mythological sword. After years of practice, he was branded with his family’s symbol, a large red dragon symbol planted on his back which glows when he receives power from it. This symbol also allows Kai to transform into a blue dragon and his sword transforms into two massive claymore-like swords. Kai can only transform into this state by allowing the symbol to overtake his body and he controls it mentally with fast reactions and devastating results. Kai eventually travelled to Earth in search of friends and to start a new life once his father finally let him exit the realm. He is currently living in the woods at a Dojo he designed to help him train with his sword and melee combo techniques. Nikolas Pieterse (Member) Three beings live within the body of Nikolas Pieterse; Yamata no Orochi, the God of the Eight Magical Elements, Susanoo the God of Seas and Storms & Omokane the God of Wisdom and Intelligence, all from the Shinto religion. This makes Nikolas change between the three at times, or become all three at once. Hokus (Member) Pokus (Member) Lady/Satsuki(Member) This mysterious demon hunter appeared one day, carrying a pile of demons on her back. She collected her bounty without a word, and refused to give up her name. Since then, the Bounty Hunter simply known as "The Lady" has become a common resident of Devil May Cry. Harmony Nyx (Member) Starr Xorous (Member) Sparring Bonuses *Harmony Nyx and Dark Prynce **Both gain +5% Regeneration, +3% Speed, Strength, Health, and +3 Rush Count when fighting on the same team. Faction Job Board A Forgotten Friend *'Location': Demon Realm *'Description': A random demon tyrant has come in control of the area. Destroy this enemy you know. *'Difficulty': Extreme *'Reward': 60,000 Z, Chaos Aura or Silenced Aura *'Available Slots' **Dark Prynce **Harmony Nyx An Explosive Job *'Location': Devil's Castle *'Description': A powerful demon has appeared to want to cross over. *'Difficulty': Hard *'Rewards': 45,000 Z, Bazooka *'Available Slots' **Lady The Ancient Blade *'Location': Grassy Plains *'Description': A sword has been found that purifies lands. Collect it before it gets put to terrible use. *'Difficulty': Extreme *'Reward': 50,000 Z, Tsumagari *'Available Slots': **Nikolas Pieterse